poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite/Thomas saves Ryan
This is how the scene Dynamite/Thomas saves Ryan & the construction site as OpThomas Prime and nearly gets punished again goes in The PJ Masks' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. SCRIPT: [[Sailing For Adventure] ends] Marion: OH! Narrator; Marion was working on the next cutting, but the ground was very hard! Marion: Ow! Not more rock! Oliver: We've run out of dynamite. Marion: You should go, Oliver. you can make another wish, and turn yourself back into a railway engine again. Oliver: Well, if I did, it might not work. Meanwhile Marion, Ryan, and the Pack cheer happily Sir Topham Hatt: angrily THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!! Voices: Uh oh. Sir Topham Hatt; What are you playing at now!? I thought you could be more responsible if I sent you to work here! Connor: But sir, Thomas is not here! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, who else did it?! There's nobody else here! I demand an explanation about what has happened! OP-Thomas Prime: Sir, the problem was caused by Ryan. He had some bad coal which created the sparks that caused the dynamite to light, and I had to get rid of the dynamite before it exploded. if it wasn't for me, someone could have been really hurt, namely Ryan, Marion, and the pack vehicles, and the workmen. You know it wasn't Thomas' fault. Amaya: You were very lucky that OpThomas Prime was there, wasn't he, sir? Sir Topham Hatt: to the kids Is this true? Connor, Amaya, and Greg: Yeah! Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, er... I see. bright red Oh, er... oh dear. throat Well, uh, thank you, OpThomas Prime. You are a Really Useful Transformer. If you hadn't arrived to the scene, the workmen and many others could have been badly hurt. But I want to find out what Really Happened with Thomas OpThpmas Prime: Well I saw What Really Happened Sir Sir Topham Hatt: I'm Listening. Op-Thomas Prime: Thomas Didn't Mean to Derailed the Express Coaches. He Only took them from Gordon because he Called Thomas a Silly Little Tank Engine. I understand He need a Lession about Not Being Careless but he Only Tried Blaming Gordon and Emily cause he was Scared of what you will say or doto him. Everyone get scared if they do something Wrong. And Thomas Told me HE Found that Pirate ship. But you refused to Listen to him and you Selfishily gave Rocky the Credit. Sir Topham Hatt: (Felt Embarrased) Oh... Oh my. So That's why he was Making Excuses. Right. I better go and find Thomas and say sorry to him. to the kids, speaking seriously Connor, Amaya, Greg, if you see Thomas, tell him to come to Knapford immediately. I would like to have a word with him. to the other vehicles And everyone else can get back to work! off Connor: Phew, that was close. Too close. Greg: He was too close to almost punishing him again! Amaya: I know. If we hadn't been there, Thom- oh, I mean, OpThomas would've been toast. OP-Thomas Prime: Bye, everyone! disappears appears Thomas: What did I miss? Ryan (Thomas and Friends): Thomas! You missed Op-Thomas Prime saving us and getting rid of the burning dynamite! Marion: It was impressive! The explosion was so amazing! Alfie: It made quite a splash. Connor: Oh, that reminds me. Thomas The Fat Controller says he wants you to go to Knapford immediately. Greg; He wants a word with you. Thomas: Alright. But first I need a private talk with Ryan. at the cutting Narrator: The diggers tried to carry on, but without the dynamite, there was only so much they could do. Marion: Hey Marion: I'll save this for tomorrow. Thomas: up to Ryan Uh, Ryan? Can I talk with you a minuet in private? Ryan (Thomas and Friends): Sure. puff off Thomas: Okay. at the construction Site, when I saved you, uh, you're the only one who knows right? Ryan: Right. Thomas: Good. Don't tell anyone. Ryan: Why? Thomas: The consequences would be... unfortunate. Ryan: Okay. I won't. Thomas: Thanks, Ryan. I have to go now. Sir Topham Hatt needs to see me... off Thomas leaves, Romeo peeks out from behind a rock and then turns to Luna Girl and Night Ninja Romeo (PJ Masks): This is it, guys! The moment we've been waiting for! Luna Girl: Lunchtime? Romeo (PJ Masks): No, Luna Girl. The chance to get OpThomas' power and give our siren friends their true Equestria Magic and Cybertronian Energy back. Luna Girl: Oh. Right. Romeo (PJ Masks): Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Night Ninja: So, we're gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off of the negative energy? Some plan, Romeo. Romeo (PJ Masks): It won't be the same as the times before, Night Ninja. OpThomas Prime is existent here. Their negative energy will give us the power from him that we need to get the entire Earth to do our bidding. Luna Girl: But we can get lunch after though right? It's Taco Tuesday. Romeo (PJ Masks): Just follow my lead. Night Ninja: Or my lead. Romeo (PJ Masks): ''MY ''lead! leads Luna Girl and Night Ninja towards the steamies The Nighttime Villains: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Romeo (PJ Masks): We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this island~ Romeo is singing, Thomas hears him and watches We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Luna Girl and Night Ninja: Shine brighter~ Romeo (PJ Masks): Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Nighttime Villains: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one and the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Romeo (PJ Masks): You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Nighttime Villains: Ahh~ Ah, ahh, ahhh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Samson: I can beat you, Donald! The Nighttime Villains and Engines: Battle!~ Donald: Ha! You wanna bet, wee engine? The Nighttime Villains and Engines: Battle!~ Diesel: I so want this! The Nighttime Villains and Engines: Battle!~ Duck: Not if I get it first, Diesel! The Nighttime Villains and Engines: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one and the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Engines: I'm gonna out and winning the audition~ The Nighttime Villains and Engines: Battle!~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands!~ Engines: arguing Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer